Countess Marceline
by lg6884
Summary: Learn of the mayhem of Countess Marceline through the letters and journals of her enemies and victims. -ANs- I'm a fan of bram Stroker's Dracula and on February 6th I felt like writing an Adventure Time story where Marceline wasn't one of my main protagonists, so I decided to pay homage to Bram Stroker by blending his story with my own and various Adventure Time elements & cast.
1. Finn Chapter 1

**_10/14_**

Dear Jake,

By the time you will have read this, I will not be here. I will not be home for some time, Princess Bubblegum has requested for me to help rid the neighboring mountains of an unusual amount of theft. According to the princesses, the most common victims to have suffered the attack were all transporting fruit vendors. The only witnesses say that they were last seen near the small passage at the adobe colored bases of the mountains. Although the princess suggested for you to accompany me, I assured her that I could handle these petty thefts on my own. The journey to the Red Rock Passage should be quicker for a single individual anyway, alone I shall reach my destination after seven night falls.

_Sincerely your brother, Finn._

_P.S. I look forward to the day of our reunion as brothers._

* * *

_**10/14**_

Today I stocked up on supplies for my quest, I am happy to say I was able to take my business to a shack belonging to a friend of both mine and Jakes. He is a merchant that speaks in rhymes named Choose Goose. He sold me a potato sack full of delicious red apples for nine gold pieces, a pair of nail clippers for two, a canteen large enough to for me to hold two days worth of water for seven, and this journal so that I may record my travels for free. I have reached the outskirts of a nearby town that is known for harboring thieves, big and small. Because I have no intentions of losing my supplies, I have decided that the neighboring forest should be my first stop.

* * *

_**10/15**_

I was awoken around midnight by what sounded like a horse galloping near my campsite. Because I wanted no additional conflicts on my quest, I took to sleeping in the treetops. I had no further quarrels that disrupted my slumber for the rest of the night. By the crack of dawn, I had returned to my travels without any further dilemmas. Along my way to the next town I came across a fisherman. He was nice, but also horribly disfigured. He had some, rather old, gauzes wrapped around both his eyes as well as his forehead and stitches coating his neck. When I asked what happened, he told me that he fell asleep fishing on his boat one night. He seemed rather reluctant to tell me any more, but after I sat with him for a little he finally agreed to tell me the rest of his tale. In the morning if I stay with him for the night. Because I had stopped to talk with him, I lost some time I could've spent traveling to my next stop. More importantly, my detour prevented me from setting up camp. So I decided to take the bandaged man up on his offer. Mainly because I'd like to know the story of how he acquired those stitches. His home was small, only containing five rooms if you include the bathroom, but it was a rather nice and warm place to live. When he showed me to my room, the first thing I noticed was how neat and clean it was. The second was its choice of colors, everything was almost exclusively either red or a somewhat depressed shade of gray. The comforters and sheets were gray while the bedframe, blanket, and pillow cases were all red. I dreaded that shade of gray, to me it looked as if that gray was originally another color that was forcibly bleed out. I wanted to ask him about my room, about that gray, but I felt that would be overstepping my boundaries. So I simply thanked him and tried to turn in for the night.

* * *

_**10/16**_

I never actually went to sleep; too anxious to hear the rest of that story, I suppose. Or maybe because this room feels as if it has a dark force present. Whatever the reason, insomnia or otherwise I just lied on my bed waiting for daybreak. Judging by the lack of crickets filling the night with the sound of their legs brushing against each other, I'd say the sun will not rise for at least another couple of hours. Eventually I had to use the bathroom, but in order to get to it I needed to walk through my hosts living room. Once I made my way to his living room, I found the fisherman patiently sitting in a chair. Waiting for me.

When we saw each other, the bandaged man greeted me and proceeded to tell me he was fully aware I was awake. I thought he was about to tell me the rest of his story, but instead he insisted on having breakfast. I was feeling hungry, but he made his way to the kitchen before I could say a word. Not knowing what I should do, I simply sat at his table and waited patiently. Before long, he handed me a plate of strawberry pancakes. They made me think of Jake. As I sat there, eating my pancakes, the asked me where I was traveling. When I tried to tell him about my quest to stop whatever was behind the repeated attacks, he seemed disinterested. Almost bored. It was at this point I finally decided it was time for me to take my leave. I had came to the decision that I was getting sidetracked and needed to return to my quest. Before I left however, the finally told me the full story. He fell asleep in his row boat while he was fishing in a lake near the Red Rock Passage. He claimed that he heard a soothing voice that sang a lullaby, which he said is the reason he fell asleep. After falling asleep he awakened in a hospital with his eyes plucked from his skull and the front of his throat torn open. The doctor told him he was lucky to be alive. After hearing this I asked him how he was able to move around so well, all he told me was that his senses became heightened and that he never passes through unfamiliar territory.

* * *

_**10/17**_

It took me all day and night, but I've finally reached the halfway point on schedule. At the time I'm writing this, it is more than a quarter past midnight. I'm staying with a couple of friendly marauders that Jake and I became acquainted with during a previous adventure. Save for their hearty nature and love of roughhousing, the marauders have always been completely harmless. I feel as if I may sleep the entire day away, so this will most likely it for todays entry.

* * *

_**10/18**_

At this very moment, I have reached the final stop before my destination. There is a bakery here that makes me feel strongly reminiscent of Tree Trunks. This town seems to be lacks intriguing people, excluding an interesting old man I met outside the inn I am staying at. At first glance, he looks like a hermit. But in actuality he is a very nice, as well as well manored, geologist. When I talked to him for the first time, he spoke fondly of his pet bird named "Gunther." He even offered to show him to me if I stay in town long enough. Which I might have to, due to having so few apples left from the ride here. I'm down to a single pair. I am not writing any more entries for today, because I will be writing to Jake later today.

* * *

_**10/18**_

Dear Jake,

I have arrived at the town prior to my destination as scheduled. I have arranged with the local innkeeper, who is a rather short and peculiar person, to put me up for the night. Despite the large amount of thefts that hath transpired just east, there doesn't seem to be a famine or much talk of the repeated offender. There was, however two exceptions to this towns rather quiet and somber matter: a rather pale as well as senile old man with long white hair named "Simon." He was a simple geologist that, for the most part was polite and respectful, with an occasional babble of a fictitious land called "Scandinavia." He did however seem rather frightened when I questioned him on the matter of the theft. He did not seem to know anything regarding the possible perpetrators but when I told him about my quest, he begged me to take with me an unusual necklace. It held a heart shaped locket with what looked to be an old ring inside it. I could tell that regardless of it having a low monetary value, that he cares for the necklace deeply. The other was an enchanting girl, who looked to be older than me, that I ended up accompanying for dinner. I met her in the tavern on the second floor of the inn I'm staying at. You need not worry, neither one of us partook in the juice of the elder toad. I was waiting for a bartender to make me an apple juice, using some apples I bought from Choose Goose. After an hour of poor service I was prepared to return to my room hungry as well as thirsty, when a waiter brought me a glass of cranberry juice. He told me it was from the women I mentioned earlier, her name is "Marceline Abadeer." She has a nice, slender, figure and long raven hair. Originally I just intended to thank her, however I soon found myself dining on a freshly cut steak with her. I would love for you to meet her as she has a lot in common with us as well as a love of music and says she was self taught, much like you. She lives in the town overlooking Red Rock Passage, but comes to this tavern almost every night. I believe she could use a friend, her relationship with someone named "Ash" recently came to an end. I will actually visit her at her house tomorrow night, after I take care of the thieves.

_Sincerely your brother, Finn._

_P.S. If all goes well, I shall begin my journey home in three days and I am looking forward to telling you more about my travels._


	2. Finn Chapter 2

**_10/19_**

Dear Jake,

I regret to inform you that things did not go half as well as I had hoped. I ask that you not lecture me the next time we meet, which will likely be later than I anticipated. When I arrived at Red Rock Passage, the only people who passed through were all the very vendors I am here to protect. Other than them, I was alone. There was not even a single soul who came across as odd. But once night fell, and I was about to head over to Abadeer Manor, I was suddenly attacked from behind. I was knocked unconscious before I could see what attacked me, but I am certain that it was some kind of an animal. Because my hips, along with the upper part of my back and torso, were covered with claw marks. Thankfully Marceline found me and carried my unconscious body to her town's doctor. Because of my injuries, I will be staying with Marceline at Abadeer Manor for the time being. The doctor told me I would be like this for at least a week; but you know how I am with doctor's orders, I never rest as much as they tell me.

_Sincerely your brother, Finn._

_P.S. Marceline wrote this for me._

* * *

_**10/21**_

It has been three days since I was attacked, I was only recently able to write in my journal again. In the time I have spent here, Marceline has been there to support me. She kept me company as well as took care of me all throughout the day. She would even bring me food, rather than have her servants or maids do so and yesterday she even cleaned my wounds while I was still bedridden. Every night she would even lull me to sleep with her beautiful voice. I might even say that it was better at relaxing me than the medicine, I would fall asleep so quickly that I usually just wake up the next day. No memories after hearing her sing or even her finishing her song.

* * *

_**10/22**_

I had a dream last night, one of the night Ms. Abadeer saved me. I remember it so well and clearly that it was as if it were a memory rather than a dream. In it I saw four or five wolves hounding me; there was no real rhyme or reason for it, yet they circled me as if it was a preplanned attack. They wouldn't bite or gnaw on me, but other than that... they seemed to be without mercy. After a few minutes of them constantly scratching and clawing at me, they seemed to have disappeared into a mist cloud. Once they were completely gone I saw her, Marceline standing over me. She wore what appeared to be a dark purple wedding dress along with a pleased smile. She brushed some of my hair off my face, even leaving her hand on my cheek for a moment, and said something into my ear. Afterwards she slowly reached for my neck, that was the last thing I remember before I woke up.

It is halfway through the afternoon and I just saw something peculiar...

It started around the time the countess came in to bring me breakfast, I noticed her teeth were slightly stained red. The reason I found it weird was because I recall the two of us eating a vegetable stew for dinner last night. Later, when I got lost on my way to the bathroom, I found Lady Abadeer cleaning my clothes. It was at this point I came to realize something that had escaped me until now: throughout my entire stay here, I had never seen anyone else in the manor. Not a soul.

* * *

_**10/23**_

I had that dream again, only this time it did not end prematurely.

After she reached for my neck, she paused for a moment upon hearing what sounded like a very weak clank. I think it to have been the locket the geologist gave me. Upon feeling it, she started to blankly stare at it. She did so for several minutes, until I coughed. The sound of me coughing seemed to have snapped her out of her trance, as she soon began to carry me away. After she begins to carry me, everything would just end. The only thing that truly leaves me feeling uneasy was that this time I believe I remember what she said into my ear. However it sounded like another language entirely, save for what I think was my name.

This morning I was completely terrified by my host. While we were unraveling my dirty wraps, the dried blood from one of my wounds caused the bandage covering the upper part of my chest to stick to the scab. After we realized, I asked if she could get me a clean one to replace the dirty old one. Because I needed to change the bandage to ensure it avoids any infection, I ripped the bandage right off my skin. Doing so caused my chest to bleed a little bit, that's when Marceline returned... I know not how or why, but when she got back she rushed towards me as if her feet were off the ground. She had two of her fingers on her left hand on, or rather in, my blood and her mouth inches from my neck, similar to my dream, and quickly stopped whatever she was doing all together. She apologized to me and explained that she has an almost animalistic reaction to the sight of blood. I suddenly find myself growing increasingly suspicious as to who or what in Globs' name is Marceline.


End file.
